ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider 1 (Ichigo)
Once a normal man, Takeshi Hongo was kidnapped by the evil terrorist group known as Shocker and turned in a deadly cyborg. But before Shocker could turn him into a mindless slave, he escaped with help of a scientist who betrayed Shocker. Now whenever Shocker attacks Japan, Takeshi uses his Typhoon Belt to become the cyborg superhero Kamen Rider, a hero almost as beloved by Japan as Ultraman himself for protecting them against Shocker's army of cyborg monsters. History Ultraman vs Kamen Rider When Shocker's new monster the Venom Scorpion Man began threatening Tokyo's citizens, Kamen Rider 1 soon mounted his bike and took down the road into action as Ultraman flew overhead to confront the monster Gadorasu, who was also ravaging the city at the same time. Kamen Rider confronted Venom Scorpion Man, battling the demon with a flurry of martial arts, blocking his strikes and fighting back with his own. However, Venom Scorpion Man grabbed the masked hero with his claw and sprayed him with his gas, but Kamen Rider broke free and leapt to a nearby building, leaping off and dealing his signature Rider Kick. Venom Scorpion Man was badly hurt, but then merged with Gadorasu to form Sasori Gadoras and attack Ultraman, Kamen Rider dodging an explosion from its horn lightning. Kamen Rider watched the creature attack Ultraman and realized the Ultra hero wasn’t strong enough to defeat the hybrid kaiju alone. Kamen Rider used the Cyclone, dodging several of Sasorigadorasu’s assaults before flying the machine straight through the monster’s shoulder, then grew to giant size for the first time ever to aid Ultraman. Ultraman then used his force field while Kamen Rider used the Rider Punch to shatter the horn but was forced back by its tail, which Ultraman quickly removed with an Ultra Slash. The two heroes charged and grabbed Sasorigadorasu, giving him a double Suplex. As Ultraman’s timer began to blink, the two heroes nodded to one another, Kamen Rider leaping into the air and coming down with the Rider Kick as Ultraman fired the Specium Ray, both finishing attacks strike Sasori Gadoras simultaneously and destroying him in a huge explosion. Following the battle, Kamen Rider and Ultraman approached one another and shook hands out of respect. Kamen Rider returned to human size and rode off into the sunset, his new ally Ultraman flying off along with him, both sworn to defend the Earth at all costs. Transformation While slowly incanting "Rider Henshin!",Takeshi thrusts his right arm at a diagonal to his left, rotates clockwise until the arm is fully extended to his right, then quickly pulls his right arm into his waist while extending his left arm at a diagonal to his right. Hongo then leaps into the air, where the wind-pressure activates his transformation. Rise In Ultraman Vs. Kamen Rider, he is able to grow to a gigantic size possibly by adding more wind pressure to his Typhoon belt. External Links *Takeshi Hongo at Kamen Rider Wiki. Category:Heroes Category:Human characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Kamen Riders Category:Mutant Humans